


Let's Continue Where We Left Off

by Kimium



Series: Desires and Curious Nature [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And some lingerie, Kisses, Komaeda implying blackmail isn't the way to go, M/M, Set after trial 1, The continuation I didn't think I would write but did, This is basically a story about the dorks kissing, minor non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hinata's Underwear. Hajime was preoccupied with the results from the first trial. And then Komaeda showed up wanting to continue where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Continue Where We Left Off

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this took long to write! To be fair I wasn't planning a sequel, but here it is. Also I -had to finish- FMA Brotherhood with my mother (at one point I went out with friends and she looked at me and said "But we have to finish FMA!" I'm so proud of my mother). It was a great re-watch for me!
> 
> Anyways, here is the sequel. I know it's pretty much "and then they kiss more" but let's be honest, it's what we want from the dorky couple. Hope you all like it!

Hajime slammed his cabin door shut. The adrenaline from the trial and execution was starting to wear off. All the gunk of sorrow, chunky, opaque with guilt, and tinged with helplessness slowly dripped down the walls of his heart. It stained his soul, leaving a rusty red-brown colour that would never leave. Hajime wished he could erase it, take the memory away, but it would never go. No amount of covering it up, trying to clean, or hide it would work.

A gross sob ripped through his throat and tore his esophagus like a small fox cub tearing through dead, bloody flesh. Tears ran down his face, running thin at first and then falling harshly. A jolt, almost like shock hit him and Hajime let out a broken laugh as he pushed himself away from the door, towards his bed.

He didn’t think there was any energy left to cry, but he was sorely mistaken. Flopping ungracefully on the bed Hajime lay on his back and stared up. His vision started to blur and the tears began to run into his mouth. Curling onto his side Hajime began to hiccup, his breathing shortening and shortening with each breath until he was hyperventilating. His chest hurt, demanding more air, demanding him to slow down, but his body was in spasms.

There was no reason for any murders to occur, yet Monokuma had pushed them, pushed and then tried to blame it on them, the victims. Hajime closed his eyes and tried to not let the image of Hanamura’s face, broken as Hajime forcibly ripped through the lies and deceit only to condemn him.

Condemn him into being deep fried like tempura. His stomach churned. He’d never be able to eat tempura again. Or anything deep fried.

Bile rose and Hajime finally forced his body to take deep breathes. His vision swirled and head hurt as oxygen finally reached his starving brain and blood. It was almost sad that in the end Hajime still wanted to live, to carry on with his life. To hope that no other murders would occur, that he’d never have to see another execution again.

A polite knock echoed in the room. Hajime’s thoughts derailed and he took a deep breath. Swallowing Hajime sat up and stared at the door. Who would be at his door? Everyone else was drained from the trial like he was. Did he want to answer it?

Whoever was at the door knocked again, a bit louder, but still polite. Hajime hastily wiped his eyes and stood up, legs wobbling a bit before he managed to make it to the door, legs being uncooperative. Undoing the lock Hajime slowly opened the door.

It was Komaeda. His hair was still messy and he still wore that ridiculous oversized green jacket that should be too hot for a tropical island. He also didn’t look as torn up as Hajime felt. There was no indication of crying or even sadness. He simply stood at Hajime’s door, small smile on his face, giving a small hand wave.

Hajime felt a bit of anger well up only to fall flat like pop that lost all the carbonation. His energy was already depleted. Really, even if Hajime wanted to he doubted he could get mad at Komaeda.

“What?” his voice came out flat.

“Oh? Is this a bad time Hinata-kun?” Komaeda titled his head.

“A bad time?” Hajime dully parroted back, “I think that’s a bit obvious.”

Komaeda blinked before his eyes lit, “Is it about the trial? Don’t let that get you down. Despair is necessary for hope to prevail.”

A bit of the anger that tried to form earlier flared up lightly, glowing like dying embers, “Look, I really don’t want to talk about the trial or what you did.”

“Good.” Komaeda beamed, “I didn’t come here for that. Ah, unless you want to talk about that at a later time?”

Was it always this hard to talk to Komaeda? The boy who showed him around the island at the beginning was fading away piece by piece. Hajime wanted to relocate that boy, but it was getting harder and harder. Those events felt like they occurred to a different Hajime and he was suddenly a completely different one.

“I came to finish what we started.” Komaeda continued when it became clear that Hajime wasn’t replying to him.

Hajime felt his brain halt. He stared at Komaeda and suddenly felt his face flush. His lips tingled and suddenly it was the trial that seemed far away, like it was the event that happened to another Hajime. The other rocked on his heels and slowly pushed his hands into his jacket pockets, eyes trying to not fully stare at him. His head twitched and Hajime wanted to be the one desperately avoiding eye contact.

The kiss. Hajime silently cursed. It felt cliché to admit that he had forgotten, but Hajime had. His lips tingled as though protesting and Hajime staggered back a bit, his face heating up. The memories from their investigation flowed through him. His eyes widened and Hajime’s hand flew up to his mouth.

Did Komaeda really check out his underwear and then… kiss him? Did he really reverse their positions and… kiss Komaeda? He pursed his lips and rubbed them a bit, desperate to erase the feel, but suddenly all he could remember was how soft Komaeda felt against his lips, how the other tasted. Komaeda had tasted like desperation, cider, and air. There had been something almost crisp, but unstable about the other. Almost as though if he wasn’t careful Komaeda would drift away.

“Hinata-kun…”

Hajime looked up just in time to find Komaeda leaning closer to him, staring. Flinching from the sudden proximity Hajime stepped back. Komaeda straightened his back up and gave a slightly puzzled look.

“What’s wrong?”

“You… there is a thing known as a personal bubble.” Hajime lightly scolded.

Komaeda folded his arms, “I told you I came to finish what we started. You didn’t tell me to go away, so it’s okay yes?”

Hajime spluttered, “Silence isn’t a yes Komaeda.”

“Well then.” Komaeda still kept his arms folded across his chest, “Tell me to go away.”

His throat dried. Hajime felt the words die on the tip of his tongue. He should tell Komaeda to go away, that he didn’t return the desire to… continue with him, but he couldn’t. His brain replayed what occurred in Byakuya’s room on a loop. Komaeda wasn’t the only one who took an initiative and it wasn’t as though Komaeda made him kiss back. Hajime let out a long sigh.

“No. Wait Komaeda.” Hajime rubbed his head, “Come in. I mean.” He quickly back tracked, “We should talk. About what happened.”

“Talk.” Komaeda mused, “If that’s what you wish.”

The other stepped inside, closing the door. Now that Komaeda was in Hajime didn’t know what he should do. What was the procedure in talking to someone who had lured him into a private setting only to demand to see his underwear and then kiss him? Hajime wasn’t sure but standing around saying nothing was probably not the proper procedure.

“Can I ask you something?” Hajime took a deep breath, “Why did you want to see my… underwear?”

Komaeda blinked, “I just… did? I saw it during the investigation and I wanted to check.”

“So… you lured me into Byakuya’s dorm just to check it?”

“Yes?” Komaeda’s brow furrowed, “I did tell you that earlier, didn’t I?”

Hajime could only vaguely remember Komaeda asking to see his underwear after he confronted him about wearing it. “Okay so you…” He felt his face redden again, “Did you plan the kiss?”

“The kiss?” Komaeda cracked a smile, “What about you? Did you plan the kiss?”

Plan the kiss? Hajime felt the obvious answer of ‘no’ form on his lips and tongue, but the memory slowly crept up. Komaeda had shifted, like he was about go get off of him. Hajime shivered and remembered the surge of something hit his bloodstream at the time. He wanted more, no he had needed more. The silent admittance to that made Hajime freeze, brain hastily shoving it away.

“No, why would I plan that?” Was his voice at a normal pitch? Hajime hoped so.

Komaeda raised an eyebrow, “So you just, pardon my lack of term, went for it?”

Did Komaeda have to put it like that? Hajime winced at the wording. It made him sound desperate for anyone’s touch and jumped Komaeda at the opportunity.

“You know Hinata-kun, you spend a lot of time doubting yourself.” Komaeda mildly commented.

“I… what?” Hajime stared.

Komaeda unfolded his arms and walked forward, hovering around the edges of Hajime’s personal space. It almost made Hajime want to step back, but he held firm. He couldn’t help but feel that taking a step back would in some way admit defeat.

“You doubt yourself. It’s not healthy.” The other continued, “Earlier you weren’t going to let me see your underwear, but then you did. I think you should just be honest.”

“Komaeda, you tricked me into coming into Byakuya’s dorm during the investigation.”

“I didn’t do that.” Komaeda suddenly looked up at him, eyes narrowing, “There was a clue in there, we simply had a minor distraction before you found it.”

Hajime’s tongue felt like lead. What could he say to that? He wanted to say something back to Komaeda, that hiding his ulterior motives was the same as withholding the truth and still counted as a form of lying. But his tongue, his words were slipping through cracks, dissipating into nothing.

Komaeda gave a smug smile and fully invaded Hajime’s space, gently pulling him closer. Hajime found himself having to slightly tilt his head up to meet Komaeda’s eyes. The grey blue orbs danced, bright.

“Now that we’re done talking.” Komaeda wrapped an arm loosely around Hajime’s middle, “Can we continue where we left off?”

Oh god. Was… Komaeda serious? Hajime suddenly became very aware that he hadn’t changed his underwear. He also became aware of how close and pale pink Komaeda’s lips were. Really, everything about the other was pale: pale skin, pale eyes, pale hair, and now apparently pale lips. It made Hajime want to take paint to the other, darken some things up, give colour to Komaeda.

“Hinata-kun.” Komaeda’s voice cracked at the end, “Please, tell me now if you don’t want this.”

Hajime thickly swallowed. This was moving a lot faster than he had anticipated. His skin prickled and Hajime felt a shiver run fully down his body, right down to his bones. Komaeda blinked, his long lashes kissing the skin under his eyes.

Before Hajime could think any more Komaeda brutally pushed his lips against his, pulling him closer. Hajime felt a moan escape his lips as Komaeda kissed harshly, tongue slipping in, taking everything, leaving Hajime with nothing but a floaty feel. Where did Komaeda even learn to kiss like this? Hajime could barely even imagine, and his brain told him it didn’t matter.

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda pulled away, saliva parting with his lips, connecting them. His voice was breathy and there was pink dusting across the bridge of his nose, “Has anyone told you that you taste of sunshine?”

“Sunshine…?” Hajime felt a blush form.

Komaeda nodded, breathing softly against Hajime’s face, “It’s intoxicating.”

Their lips pressed together a bit softer before Komaeda pulled away and let out a moan that sounded too suggestive. Hajime felt the blush on his face spread. He pulled away a bit.

“Sorry Hinata-kun.” Komaeda fidgeted, “You just taste so,” He paused and Hajime couldn’t help his heart leaping or his blood pumping audibly, “Hopeful.”

"Komaeda…” Was it just Hajime, or was the room too warm? “That didn’t have to sound suggestive.”

“Suggestive?” Komaeda mused more to himself before looking back at Hajime, giving a quick scan. “Well that was a bit more than I expected for our second time, but if that’s what you want…”

Komaeda began to take off his jacket. Hajime’s brain blanked a moment before he processed it. Flailing and stuttering Hajime practically lunged, entangling his hands with Komaeda’s, forcing the jacket back up his shoulders.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that…” Hajime stammered, “Don’t just start stripping.”

“Too soon?” Komaeda questioned before his eyes flickered over to the bed, “Or not the right location?”

“KOMAEDA.” Hajime burst, voice raising, “Just. No clothes are going to be removed okay?”

“But Hinata-kun…” He paused.

Komaeda’s eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth set a bit crooked. Eyes flickered to his jacket and to Hajime’s face before he lifted a hand to his mouth, curling his fingers against his lips. Hajime suddenly had the image of Komaeda putting a finger into his mouth. He dryly swallowed and shoved it away.

“I still need to see the back of your underwear.” Komaeda finished with a smile.

“Eh?”

Hajime involuntarily let out a squeak before his blush returned with a vengeance. He could imagine Komaeda shoving him back on the bed, this time pinning him on his stomach. Hajime could imagine those fingers slowly prying his pants down, fumbling before getting to the button and zipper. Hajime could envision the look on Komaeda’s face, eyes widening a bit before staring intently. He could hear the intake of breath when Komaeda realized the back of his underwear was a silk so thin it might as well not be there and that it didn’t exactly cover everything.

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda stepped forward.

The distance closing between them snapped Hajime out of his stupor. He wildly waved his arms in front of his face, shoving his thoughts to the side.

“No, definitely not.” He locked his elbows and kept his arms in front of his body, “I think you’ve seen enough for one day.”

Komaeda pouted. “I disagree, but if that’s how you feel…”

He did not just pull a kicked puppy look. Hajime’s heart tingled a bit, but his brain told him that it’s what Komaeda wanted. The other wanted him to give in and have Hajime indulge him in (of all things) the ridiculous request to see his underwear.

“What about a trade?”

Hajime stared. Komaeda’s sad look was replaced with a thoughtful one.

“I mean,” Komaeda gave a weak smile, “It’s not as interesting as your underwear, but I’ll show you mine and in return I get to see the back of your underwear?”

His pulse burst from his chest, pumping rigorously. Hajime swallowed and his eyes couldn’t help but dart down and look at Komaeda’s pants. This was the solution that Komaeda came up with, an exchange? It almost felt like a deal between kids, thinking that offering something in return made the request valid.

Hajime opened his mouth, to tell Komaeda that his request was ridiculous, but the only sound out of his mouth was splutters. Hajime quickly clamped his mouth and took a deep breath.

“You know.” Komaeda almost casually said, but Hajime could detect a breathlessness in his voice, “I’m curious Hinata-kun and it won’t go away.”

Oh no. Hajime paled. He could see Komaeda trying to check without his permission. Hajime could see it now: Komaeda ambushing him around the island, Komaeda continually coming to his dorm… or worse, Komaeda doing it in the cafeteria where anyone could walk in…

Really, was the other giving him a choice? Hajime sighed. Saying yes was the lesser of two evils at this point.

“Fine.” Hajime tried to not sound tired.

“Excellent.”

Komaeda looked radiant, and without a second thought, started to take off his pants. Hajime felt the spluttering return as he watched Komaeda kick off his pants without a second thought, the chain hanging from his pants clunking against the floor.

His boxers were a simple monochrome checkered pattern. They looked like a regular cotton pair, the kind bought in packages. Hajime tried to not stare for too long.

“Sorry they’re so ordinary, but I guess it suits someone like me.” Komaeda shrugged.

Hajime felt his heart silently pump harder. He knew that tone. Komaeda was done with his end of the deal. Hajime’s heart sunk a bit and he couldn’t help but feel, even though it was not as bad as it could be, that he had signed a deal with the devil.

Slowly he turned around, hoping it would make the experience less painful, but it wasn’t helping. Hajime tried to not imagine the look Komaeda had on his face as he fumbled to take his pants off, peeling them down barely enough to show Komaeda.

“Hinata-kun…”

Komaeda breathed out, probably without thinking. Hajime could hear the hitch in his breath and he felt his breath shorten. Fidgeting Hajime shifted, wondering how long he should stand in his own cottage, pants down, showing Komaeda the back of his underwear.

The other made the decision for him. Suddenly Hajime felt Komaeda hugging him from behind, pressing his face into the side of his head. He exhaled and Hajime could feel his breath tickle his face.

“Thank you Hinata-kun.” Komaeda lightly nuzzled him, “If you can indulge me for one last thing?”

Hajime hoped the blush wasn’t too noticeable. He turned his head, “What?”

Komaeda pulled him around and without a word kissed him again, deeply and sweetly. He parted a moment later and trailed open mouth kisses on Hajime’s cheek, down the side of his neck. Hajime felt all reason fly away and he pulled Komaeda closer, enjoying the warmth.

A second later Komaeda pulled away, eyes glazed and flushed. Hajime felt his heart rate desperately try to slow down. It took him longer than he wanted to admit to pull himself together and remember they were both standing with underwear exposed.

“Sorry.” Komaeda whispered, “I kissed you again without explicit permission.”

Hajime felt a laugh build up. Komaeda did just blackmail him into stripping. Giving a crooked smile Hajime fully turned around and wrapped his arms around Komaeda’s shoulders. The other’s eyes widened and he stared at Hajime, a dazed expression slowly forming on his face.

“Komaeda,” Hajime felt his heart flutter, “Can I kiss you?”

He barely saw the nod before Hajime leaned in and kissed him in their first, official kiss. It tasted right.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, Hanamura's execution definitely turned the poor survivors off of (at least) tempura for life. I know I would never touch it again if I had to experience that.


End file.
